Her Lie, His Lie
by Bubble Wrapped Kitty
Summary: This couldn't be happen. He could see it in her eyes, and she could read it in his smile. So there was only one thing left to say. "Lie to me." Two part songfic, to David Cook's "Lie." One song, two stories, two pairings, and two very different outcomes.
1. Her Lie

AN: Okay this is a two part songfic. Originally I was only going to write this first one, but midway through the idea for the second one came and I couldn't reject it because it was too awesome. Italics are lyrics, all from the song "Lie" by David Cook. (amazing song, btw, if you have not heard, look it up) It also doesn't hurt to listen to the song while reading, because the mood of the music really helps.

Disclaimer before I forget: I still do not own Scrubs, nor do I own David Cook. All I have is an empty social life, the David Cook album (coincidentally about the only album I can listen to from beginning to end without song skipping), and a ridiculous obsession with everything Scrubs. All rights belong to people who are not, you know, _me_.

* * *

Her Lie

_Don't say a word, I'm okay with the quiet._

_The truth is gonna change everything._..

I could see it in her eyes, could already tell what she was going to say. Neither of us had spoken a word in the last ten minutes, but for once I greatly preferred the silence. Silence was less painful than her words would be. I knew what was coming, and I didn't want to hear the truth.

"JD, I – "

I shook my head fervently and she fell quiet, except for something that sounded like a sob. I wasn't sure because I wasn't looking at her now. I stared vacantly at the opposite wall, trying to convince myself that this wasn't really true. I needed this, needed just a little bit longer.

"JD, I'm getting tired." She stood up and had turned toward the door but I reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. She swiveled back to me, her expression torn between anger and desperation.

"Elliot, please." I knew that I must look pathetic, but I couldn't do this just yet. "Let's just go to bed." Elliot looked like she wanted to protest but I cut across her. "Just one more night."

Something shiny rolled down her cheek and I could see her chin trembling and she finally nodded. We both moved into the bedroom and went around our typical routine, until we were both snuggled comfortably beneath the covers. The only uncomfortable part was the foot of space between us on the mattress.

The silence had persisted but I was grateful for it. The longer we didn't talk, the longer I could pretend that this wasn't happening. We had tried so hard, given so much, but it seemed that some things were beyond repair. So instead we lay in the darkness, facing each other but not actually looking at the other's face. I was watching her out of the corner of my eye, taking in every contour of her face, which was alarmingly sharp in the harsh moonlight.

I needed her to tell me that everything was going to be alright. That I would find out this was just a bad dream and would wake up with her in my arms. That I had never seen what I knew I had seen in her eyes. In her false smile. I had to hear from her that we would make it through the night perfectly fine.

"Elliot?" I asked into the darkness. She didn't move, but I heard her make a small noise that I took as a prompt to go on. "Lie to me."

Silence. And then… "I love you."

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart._

_Look me in the eye. Lie, lie, lie._


	2. His Lie

**His Lie**

_You're hiding regret in your smile._

_There's a story in your eyes I've seen coming for a while…_

I could see what was going on, could read it in his face. We had tried so hard to avoid this. So much work had gone into keeping things from getting this way, from preventing this sort of thing from happening. It couldn't happen. Whenever this happened, we ended up getting hurt. I didn't want to go through this again.

"Jordan."

"No, Perry," I said forcefully. I glanced over at him, lying atop the duvet next to me. The heavy breathing of our most recent romp had subsided and now we were both just relaxing. Enjoying the feel of that glorious angry, divorce sex that we specialized in. This was right. This was normal. We had a good thing going. Why did he have to have that look in his eye that told me he was about to complicate this wonderful thing?

"Jordan, I can't keep doing this."

What a baby. Of course he could keep doing this. We had been doing this for years now so there was no way that he could have suddenly changed his mind. He couldn't wimp out on me like this. I liked the way things were, and he had too. So there was no point for him to go and ruin this, right?

"Quit being such a girl," I said scathingly. Perry sat up, looking completely unbothered by my insult. God did he look luscious, just sitting there and glared down at me with that intense look of his. Not that I would ever tell him that I found him attractive, even if we were shagging every single time that I felt the slightest inclination. He was my bitch, no reason to give him self-esteem.

"Well I'm sorry that the black hole in your chest just isn't capable of absorbing the honest truth, but it doesn't change the fact," he said, and he did that ridiculous thing where he wipes at his nose with his thumb. I knew he was trying to channel something along the lines of an old gangster movie, but to me he looked like a grade school bully trying to look tough. Which is exactly what Perry Cox really was, deep down. The little boy trying to be a man. And it was my job to tear him down and remind him that he was, in fact, a whiny little school boy.

"I'm not accepting it, Per, so you may as well give it up. If you want to go along with this deluded little fantasy you've got going for yourself then I won't stop you. Mostly because I enjoy watching your entire world crash down when you realize that I was right all along and the power it gives me when you come whining back to me same as always. But do not expect me to go along with this stupid notion you've got. So if that's what you really think is true, let's pretend it's opposite day so you have the say the exact opposite."

"So you want me to lie to you?" Perry asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically and making a scoffing noise. I shrugged noncommittally, but that was precisely what I wanted him to do. I couldn't handle actually hearing the truth out loud. "Alright, fine. Jordan Godzilla Sullivan, I hate you."

_Hold on to your secrets tonight._

_Don't want to know, I'm okay with this silence._

_It's the truth that I don't want to hear…_

Several hours later he was snoring but I couldn't get myself to sleep. This couldn't be real, he couldn't not hate me. We didn't want to go down this road again. And yet, as I looked over his sleeping figure, half-covered in the wrinkled sheets… "I hate you too, Per."

* * *

AN: There is is! Perry/Jordan is my fav pairing and I felt it was about time I wrote something for them, and this just felt so right. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. And to all my 'Rollercoaster' readers, look for another post coming up soon. *in which I shamelessly start self-promoting* If you haven't read and you love a good JD/Perry father-son complex and some good ol fashioned JD and Perry angst and friendship and typical Sacred Heart insanity, go check it out! You know you want to... Alrighty I'm done now! -Artemis


End file.
